Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to gas turbine engines.
Description of the Related Art
Gas turbine engine components typically experience harsh operating conditions such as high temperature cycling, which can result in thermal fatigue and other types of distress modes such as cracking or wear. Additionally, some engines are exposed to harsh environment conditions such as salt ingestion that can occur during transoceanic flights, for example. Due to these and other factors, gas turbine engine components can wear and/or become damaged. In this regard, repair of gas turbine engine components oftentimes involves dimensionally restoring the components.